


an insane father

by weebperson123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebperson123/pseuds/weebperson123
Summary: after Sasuke rapes Naruto he gets pregnant...after 3 years they reunite
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

what does this mean ._.

i have no idea how to use this site imma try wattpad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idfk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what

I WAS TRYNA WRITE A SAD FANFIC BUT IDK HOW TO USE THIS SITE AND IDK WHAT IWAS GONNA WRITE ABOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont feel like it

It was a beautiful day today "ah It's such a lovely morning I hope I get some missions today" a cute tiny blonde boy said (did i mention naru is a twink here) "Sakura!" he yelled "Naru?dear please get down from there you'll get hurt" Sakura said in a kind voice "I'm not 11 anymore i wont fa-" before he could finish he fell off the balcony "NARU" Sakura yelled picking him up "oof" he said rubbing his head "oh goodness you scared me half to death" the pink hair girl said hugging him "Sakuraaaaaaa I'm not a baby" he said pouting "you're my baby"she said laughing "Naru,Hokage wants you"shikamaru said walking by them "ah alright see ya sakura!"he then took off  
"granny what is it" He whined coming in "i have a mission for you twink" Tsuande said veins popping out of her head "do i have to search for sasu?"he said filled with hope "congrats twink yes you do now go" she said shooing him away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay

"where is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye


End file.
